


on coping with stress

by rainstxrmkisses



Series: little!nct [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver Johnny, Caregiver Kun, Everyone Loves Doyoung, Everyone Loves Mark Lee (NCT), Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Little Doyoung, Little Mark Lee, Little Space, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Onesies, doyoung is stressed and confused, ot21 lives together, pacifers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainstxrmkisses/pseuds/rainstxrmkisses
Summary: doyoung is stressed. maybe mark, kun, and johnny can help?
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Everyone, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Qian Kun, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: little!nct [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569679
Comments: 13
Kudos: 361





	on coping with stress

doyoung is at an impasse. he's been so stressed for months and months but he can't seem to ease any of the weight pressing on his shoulders. he's tried every solution under the sun but nothing works. yuta suggested he meditate, but that only made him more stressed. he felt like every second spent sitting in silence was time wasted that he could be spending on more important things. he went to see someone sicheng recommended, a specialist in traditional medicine, but that freaked him out so he never went back after the first visit. he's seen several therapists, and never scheduled a second appointment because he immediately hated the idea of spilling his guts to a complete stranger.

so he was all out of options. except one. it scared him a bit, but he had no other choice. he needed to ease the stress weighing heavily upon him, it was getting to the point where he barely slept two hours every night and his muscles ached. so he goes to mark. 

mark is a little. he told the rest of the group around a year ago, and everyone immediately fell in love with little mark. he's just so free when he's little, and doyoung wants that so so badly. secretly, deep down, he thinks that this may be the right thing for him. he longs to be taken care of, but he hasn't allowed himself to imagine what that would be like. as one of the older members, he's taking care of others almost constantly. he wants that for himself.

a few weeks ago he was in mark's room to collect his laundry, and his eyes caught on an open box on the bed. there were a few pacifiers in it, and a tiny spark lit in doyoung’s heart. he set down the laundry and slowly walked over to the box. he stared at it for a long time before he just said  _ fuck it  _ and popped one in his mouth. he sucked experimentally, and to his dismay, he liked it. he liked it a lot. he pulled it out, dropping it back in the box and stepping away. 

so, he knew mark would be able to help him. he helped chenle when he first started being little. he could help doyoung, too. 

“mark?” doyoung calls softly as he knocks on mark’s door. 

“come in!” mark shouts from inside the room.

doyoung opens the door and steps in, shutting it quietly behind him. he shuffles over to mark, who is sitting on his bed, organizing his stuffed animals in a neat line on the foot of the bed. mark looks up at doyoung and grins.

“what's up, hyung?” he says cheerfully, but then catches the look on doyoung’s face. “is everything okay?” he asks worriedly as doyoung perches on the edge of the bed.

“um, i-” doyoung starts, but then closes his mouth and sighs. he has no idea where to start. 

“it's okay, hyung, you can tell me.” mark says gently, placing his hand on doyoung’s knee.

“it's just-” doyoung takes a deep breath. “i'm so stressed.” he says weakly. “i don't know what to do. i've tried everything and nothing has worked and i just want to  _ sleep _ again and-”

“hyung.” mark holds up a hand, interrupting him. “you're here to ask me about little space, aren't you?” doyoung blushes.

“i, uh, yes.” doyoung gives in. “you just seem so happy when you're little and you feel so much better after. it sounds like something that might work for me.” 

“i'd love to you help you!” mark gushes as soon as doyoung finishes, throwing his arms around the older boy. “i've always wanted another little friends to play with!” 

“really?” doyoung says, looking at mark with eyes as big as saucers.

“really! oh, i have some extra things that i don't use anymore that you can have!” mark exclaims he jumps up, running to his closet and rummaging through it. 

“mark you don't have to-”

“tada!” he says proudly as he pulls out a puppy onesie. doyoung stares at it. he shouldn't like it as much as he does. “hyung, it's okay. you don't have to hold back. do you want me to get johnny or kun? they usually help me get dressed! having someone else do it is very calming and helps me into headspace.” doyoung pauses, thinking. 

“uhm…” he doesn't know what to say.

“what if i grab them both? that might be better for you anyway. less awkward?” mark tries, putting his hand comfortingly on doyoung’s shoulder. doyoung nods gratefully and mark skips out of the room in search of kun and johnny. 

doyoung sits back on the bed. he sighs deeply. he has no idea if this is a good idea, but he trusts mark and the others. if he's uncomfortable, they'll understand. 

he looks up sharply as mark comes back into the room, johnny and kun in tow. they smile gently at him, as mark winks at him, going back to his stuffed animals. 

“so you want to try being little?” kun asks gently, kneeling in front of doyoung while johnny sits next to him. doyoung just nods, not trusting himself to speak. 

“do you wanna talk about it?” johnny asks, placing his hand on doyoung’s thigh. doyoung squirms a bit, not sure how to respond. “you don't have to answer, baby. we can just forget about what's bothering you, hm?” 

“i'm just stressed, that's all.” doyoung whispers.

“well, that's understandable! we've had a rough schedule recently, huh?” kun sympathizes. doyoung just nods. 

“mark, honey bear, do you still have the onesie out for doyoung?” johnny turns to look at mark. mark nods excitedly and points to the closet floor where he put it before getting the older boys. kun gets up from his spot in front of doyoung to go get it.

“let's just forget all your stress for now, okay, angel?” kun says softly. doyoung can't lie that the pet name makes his heart soar. he nods shyly. the way kun and johnny are talking to him...it's almost as if it's making him feel smaller by the second. and he loves it. 

kun helps doyoung into his onesie, humming softly to ease doyoung. once he's all zipped up, kun plants a kiss on his forehead. 

“better?” he asks. doyoung just nods and beams at him.

“doyoung...are you able to talk right now?” johnny comes up to the pair, putting a soothing hand on doyoung’s shoulder. doyoung thinks hard. 

“yes? but hard.” he says, pouting. he kind of doesn't know what's going on, but he knows that talking is becoming difficult. and his head feels fuzzy. it's a good fuzzy though, like warm socks on a cold day. 

“that's okay, _ baobei _ . you don't need to try.” kun says reassuringly. 

“i sometimes can't talk, too!” mark pipes up from his spot on the bed. “we're twins!” he says with glee in his voice. 

“ _ baobei _ , are you feeling little too?” kun asks mark.

“only a bit. not as little as last time. can i wear a onesie too? then me ‘n doie will really be twins!” mark says in rapid fire. luckily, johnny understood what he said and went to grab him a onesie too.

“do you wanna go out into the living room? i can make you a snack.” kun asks doyoung while johnny is helping mark. doyoung shakes his head violently. “why not,  _ baobei _ ? it's only xuxi and jaehyun in there right now.”

doyoung whines. he  _ whines.  _ he doesn't know what's happening anymore. but the onesie is so  _ soft _ and kun and johnny are so  _ nice _ and he can hear mark gurgling to johnny through his pacifier. he pouts, feeling tears brewing from nowhere. he likes the way he feels right now but he feels so... _ different.  _

“what's wrong?” kun says worriedly, noticing the tears threatening to fall. 

“m weird.” doyoung whines. he doesn't know how else to tell kun what he's feeling. it's complicated enough without his current headspace.

“oh,  _ baobei _ , no you're not. i know you feel weird, and that's okay. but there's nothing wrong with how you are right now, okay?” kun soothes, lifting doyoung’s chin up and peering into his eyes. doyoung has no idea how kun knows what he's thinking, but he's grateful. 

“give hyungie paci!” mark yells excitedly from where he was on the bed, onesie finally on. “makes markie feel better!” 

“do you want a paci, doyoung?” kun asks doyoung gently, chuckling at mark. doyoung chews his lip thoughtfully before nodding slowly. “okay, mark, sweetheart, can you give doyoung one of your clean ones?”

mark nods enthusiastically and rummages in a box by his bed, grabbing a pacifier and handing it to johnny. johnny comes over and carefully puts the pacifier in doyoung's mouth, who hums contentedly. he's not sure why it's so comforting, but he immediately relaxes with the feeling of the pacifier in his mouth. 

“there we go, that's better, hm?” kun says, smiling warmly at doyoung. “johnny, why don't you bring mark into the living room and tell xuxi and jaehyun what's up?” johnny nods, picking up a giggling mark and makes his way to the living room. kun turns back to doyoung.

“doyoung,  _ baobei,  _ if we go into the living room, we can watch cartoons with mark and the others!” kun says, attempting to convince him to go with him. 

“wha’ if they don’ like me?” doyoung whimpers, voice muffled through the pacifier.

“of course they'll like you, silly! you're adorable.” kun laughs, pinching doyoung's cheeks. “they'll love you,  _ baobei. _ ”

doyoung whines, then nods slowly. kun claps happily, showering doyoung’s face with kisses. doyoung wraps his arms around kun, who sighs and picks him up gently, to doyoung’s surprise he giggles out loud and clings tighter to kun’s neck. kun carries doyoung out of mark’s bedroom and into the living room. when kun enters the room, jaehyun and xuxi turn, and practically melt. 

“oh, he's so cute!” xuxi exclaims as kun moves to sit in between him and jaehyun. doyoung whines and hides his face in kun’s neck. 

“johnny, would you mind turning on the tv? doyoung wants to watch cartoons with mark.” kun says, and mark perks up from where he was sitting on johnny’s lap. “what do you wanna watch sweetheart?” he says to doyoung, who shrugs. 

“hyungie can pick.” he mumbles. kun chuckles as johnny scrolls through pbs kids, and settles on arthur. mark squeals and claps, it's well known that arthur is his favorite show. doyoung would never admit, but he loves it too. 

as the show plays on the tv, doyoung slides to the side of kun so he can snuggle better. he clings on to kun’s shirt and kun wraps his arm around him. in his peripheral vision he can see jaehyun and xuxi cooing over him, and to his surprise, he likes the feeling. it makes him feel warm knowing that they think he's cute. so as the show wears on, doyoung slowly shifts so he's leaning on jaehyun. jaehyun eventually just pulls doyoung into his lap, peppering his nose with kisses. 

doyoung cuddles into jaehyun’s chest, barely even watching the show anymore. jaehyun arms securely around his waist, he feels safer and happier than he has in weeks. he can feel himself drifting off, and he doesn't fight it. he falls asleep like that, warm and content. 

**Author's Note:**

> hello all! thanks to @hyucksmommy for helping me think of this one 🥺🥺🥺 more rare littles to come soon <33


End file.
